


Early Mornings

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nyongtory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 17: "Bring your pretty little butt over here"





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at kpop fanfiction and i tried my absolute best! please correct me on anything i got wrong (nicely please!) enjoy!

Jiyong was not much a morning person, preferring to sleep until the last possible moment when they were on tour and usually needing to be dragged out by his feet by his hyungs. But when in the process of creating an album, Jiyong could not keep himself in bed past six in the morning and usually did not get to bed (if at all) until well after midnight.

As the leader and in charge of most of the composing, Jiyong spent the majority of his time in the studio working on a better album that not only their boss would love, but the fans as well. He owed them everything and he wanted an album that they would fall in love with when the first note played. If that meant leaving his warm bed and the comforting arms that he had been wrapped in, so be it. He had all of his life to be wrapped in those arms in his bed, he could suffer a few more weeks.

The raven haired man slipped out of the bed as carefully as he could, stretching out his muscles once he was free of the tanned arms. He would hear shit for this later, but he needed to get back to mixing. Jiyong shuffled across the room to his bathroom planning on a quick shower. He had no time to shower last night when he had been practically dragged from the studio by his partner and forced into their bed. The hot water did nothing to wake him up however and Jiyong found himself swaying on his feet under the spray, the soap long washed away from his body. He caught himself with a palm on the wall before he could tumble headfirst into said wall.

Getting out of the shower, he used a towel quickly to dry himself off before heading back in the bedroom, naked as the day he was born. It was only ten feet between the bathroom and closet, besides his partner knew his body intimately. Though despite the short distance, he did not expect his cat Iye to slink in front of him right as he took a step towards the closet. The resounding yowl made his heart clench and he was instantly bending over to offer apologies.

"I'm so sorry aegi," he murmured, pressing soft kisses against her fur before allowing her to run back to whatever hiding spot she had come from.

"Yah, you never kiss me like that Jiyongie," the rough voice startled Jiyong, the naked man gasping before spinning around to face his lover. His heart swelled with affection at the sight of those brown eyes staring back at him, a blond head pillowed on tanned arms and a frown on his face that looked more like a pout to Jiyong.

"Riyah, go back to sleep," he sighed, knowing that now Seungri was awake, he would have more trouble getting to the studio. His maknae was an early riser, but not five am early. Especially when the only plans they had today were to go to the studio. The blond let out a unsatisfied huff at Jiyong, his eyes narrowing slightly in a glare. The older knew it was not as much malicious as it was annoyed with being woken up. He was willing to bet that his own face had looked much the same whenever the other woke him up. Jiyong rolled his eyes at the glare and turned to head back to the closet.

"Uh-uh, bring your pretty little butt over here," Seungri's voice was deep from no use and it made Jiyong stomach burn with something pleasant that he knew they had no time for right now. Jiyong shook his head, not even sure if Seungri could see the movement in the dark of their bedroom. Unfortunately, he had to walk around the bed to get to the closet and it was the perfect moment for the blond to attack.

One minute he was still stretched out on his stomach, the next he was hauling Jiyong off his feet and onto the bed, arms wrapping his waist keeping him in place once he was seated on Seungri's lap.

"Riyah, I have to," the whine was cut off by a searing kiss that Jiyong could feel in his toes. He clutched the younger man's shoulders, fingers tangling into the short blond locks. "Get to the studio," he continued once more when the lips pulled back, but Seungri seemed to make a game out of cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. This went on for a couple more minutes before Jiyong decided to give up on whatever he was trying to say. The kiss ended a long time later, Seungri moving the kisses to his neck while Jiyong panted on top of him.

"Seungri, please," he whimpered, his body conflicting with itself as his hands tugged Seungri closer while his thoughts screamed at him that he needed to finish the album.

"What do you need baby? I'll give you anything," the words were breathed hotly against his neck and the elder trembled in his boyfriend's hold. Seungri was not making this easy.

"Need to go to the studio," he replied, attempting to pull back from the tight hold. Seungri growled against his neck, the arms slipping from around Jiyong's waist to prod at the rosebud between Jiyong's legs, causing a small cry to escape the elder.

"Jagiya, you want to leave me to go to a stuffy studio? Did I not please you well last night?" Seungri's voice was sin, his fingers prodding the rosebud, the ring still stretched from last night's activities. Jiyong let out a moan at the nickname and the touches, but still wiggled trying to get free.

"No, you did," Jiyong panted, attempting to simultaneously ground into the touch and move away from it. His head still begged to get to the studio, but his cock was perfectly fine with the touches and longed for more. Jiyong pressed one more kiss to Seungri's lips before attempting to get up again.

"Let me make up for it," Seungri begun, yanking Jiyong back down into his lap, his cock lined up in such a way that Jiyong's stretched hole was impaled as he was pulled down, "Oppa!" Seungri added with a grunt in time with Jiyong's cry of pleasure. Seungri only used that nickname when he really wanted something or wanted to be annoying in front of the fans (mostly the latter), but it never failed to get Jiyong aching and willing for his young lover.

"Riyah!" Jiyong moaned, arms trapping Seungri's head in them and pulling him for a heated kiss. This position usually meant that Jiyong had to do most of the work, but with the fire of determination in his maknae, all the elder could go is hold on as Seungri fucked him ruthlessly. The thrusts, the slap of skin against skin, and Jiyong's little "uh uh uh uh" noises mixed together were the greatest symphony Seungri ever had the pleasure of hearing. One that only he would hear.

"Say you are mine, oppa!" Seungri demanded, pulling his lips from his boyfriend, but keeping up the brutal pace. He was well aware that Jiyong would not last long, it did not matter to him. No, the only thing that mattered was that his hyung felt the ache between his legs for the rest of the day.

"I'm yours!" Jiyong cried out, fingers tugging harshly at the blonde locks, but Seungri paid it no mind. Jiyong had a penchant for hair pulling, both in bed and in teasing. Though it was awkward when his body had a reaction like in the bedroom when they were in public.

"Again," Seungri demanded, catching Jiyong's hand before it could slip down to his cock. His boyfriend would cum from his cock or not at all. The elder, as if reading his mind, let out a wail thrusting his hips down in time with Seungri's thrusts.

"Yours Riyah," Jiyong whimpered, his words being cut of by little noises and keens that escaped him with each thrust. Seungri shift their position, pushing up on his knees and laying Jiyong back on the bed. The elder wrapped his legs around him in a vice grip, a low wail forcing its way through his throat when the position change had Seungri hitting his prostate with each thrust. He still held Seungri's neck tightly as if it was his only anchor to this world. The younger did not mind, the velvet feel of Jiyong's cock against his stomach feeling too amazing to really complain.

"Come for me baby," Seungri grunted, feeling pride swell in his chest when it only took Jiyong a few seconds to follow his command. Jiyong let Seungri work him through his orgasm, pressing sweet kisses to his lover's cheek where he could reach and holding him securely. Seungri huffed as his own climax approached, reluctantly slipping out of Jiyong (much to the dismal of the elder if his whine was anything to go by) and fisting his cock over his hyung's chest. Jiyong let out a soft noise in the back of his throat when Seungri's cum mixed with his on his stomach, running soothingly fingers through the younger's hair as he came down from his climax.

"Such a good boy," Seungri whispered, peppering Jiyong in sweet kisses before reaching over the edge of the bed for one of their dirty shirts. He hissed when Iye swiped at his arm, pouting at Jiyong when he came back up.

"She scratched me hyungie," Seungri whined, showing off the claw marks that already begun to sting on his forearm. Jiyong pulled his injured forearm closer and pressed a soft kiss to the long scratch. Seungri watched intently as Jiyong pressed kisses over the entire claw mark, his heart full of love for the man below him.

"Better Riyah?" Jiyong smiled tiredly up at him and Seungri could feel himself fall more in love with his leader.

"Much, thank you oppa," he teased, quickly wiping the cum from Jiyong's stomach before the elder tackled him back into the pillows and cuddled up to his chest. They had spent many nights with Jiyong in this exact position, his slim body curled up on Seungri's, trusting the younger to keep him safe from the world - a position that Seungri took very seriously.

"I love you Riyah," Jiyong murmured, his tiredness catching up to him from lack of sleep and their previous activities. Seungri smiled gently, brushing his fingers through the black curls, kissing Jiyong's forehead tenderly.

"Love you too oppa," he whispered, a soft chuckle escaping him at Jiyong's scoff. Seungri loved teasing his boyfriend, especially when Jiyong was docile and pliant like he was after a good fucking. Seungri let himself drift back into sleep, his boyfriend keeping him nice and warm in the cool morning air.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was supposed to be doing a fic a week, but obviously that has not been happening! it was at first strictly harry potter, but i thought it would be easier it i just did it for the fandoms + ships i wanted to do to make it more appealing to write! and this is where this came from!
> 
> i hope you guys like this! i do not have set prompts anymore so if you guys have any suggestions let me know!


End file.
